


Manly Weapons

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy’s tongue is a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the hd100 prompt, "weapon".

Malfoy’s tongue is a weapon. They meet him in any one of a hundred different battlefields – the dungeons, the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch – and get into it. His face contorts into a sneer, and his tongue slices at them.

Until that hatred starts to fade. Ron doesn’t know why, until he turns a corner one evening and surprises Malfoy sticking that sharp tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s groping him.

Well, Ron thinks, bewildered and blinking at this strange new world; well, if Harry’s brave enough to offer his manly parts up to Malfoy’s deadly tongue, more power to him.


End file.
